1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board stripper and, more particularly, to a circuit board stripper which improves productivity and precision in manufacturing circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit boards are now widely used in industries and our daily life, for example, in computers, televisions, mobile phones and the like. These boards are made in a machine which has a stripper used to help the removal of the boards from the machine as soon as they are manufactured.
FIG. 7 shows several known strippers supported side by side on a carrier (60), with each stripper having a deck (61) and a top pattern plate (62) atop the deck (61). As clearly shown in FIG. 8, the pattern plate (62) is formed with a plurality of erected posts (70) implanted in the plate (62) in its bores (63).
A pile of circuits boards (71) is intended to be placed on the plate (62) and to be retained thereon with the posts (70) extending through orifices (72) of the boards (71). After having been manufactured, however, the circuit boards (71) must be stripped or separated from the pattern plate (62), by means of a sharp hand tool which is applied to the interface of the pattern plate (62) and the bottom one of the boards (71).
The application of the hand tool (80) brings about a problem that the boards (71) may be scarred or even buckled by the tool (80).
A more serious problem is that it takes a long time to strip or separate the circuit boards (71) from the pattern plate (62), which means the manual way results in an unsatisfactory productivity in making the boards (71).
A further problem is the inferior precision of the circuit boards (71) made, due to the fact that the hand tool (80) will make the boards (71) to be stripped obliquely, i.e. with one side high and the opposed side low. For the oblique stripping, a sufficiently tight fitting between the posts (70) of the pattern plate (62) and the orifices (72) of the circuit boards (71) is impossible. Thus the boards (71) may be slightly moved on the plate (62) during their manufacture, and the possible movement surely brings a negative affect to the precision of the boards (71) made.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a circuit board stripper to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a circuit board stripper which improves productivity in manufacture circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circuit board stripper which improve precision in manufacturing circuit board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.